world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
042714doirryspor
01:09 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:09 -- 01:09 GA: hey 01:09 GA: are you mad at me for last convo 01:09 GA: im sorry for not respecting your fakelove 01:09 GA: maybe it is real love, because like, i trusted beau pretty instantly on that without much evidence 01:09 GT: ~Oh, for goodneʃʃ' ʃake, Doir, it'ʃ a cvrʃe, not 'fakelove'.~ 01:10 GA: hahahah 01:10 GA: you fixed it? 01:10 GT: ~Meovet did, mainly. Bvt yeʃ.~ 01:10 GA: whatd she do? 01:10 GT: ~ʃhe had apparently received a gift from ʃotʃiaʃ. A pearl necklace. It tvrned ovt to covnteract the effectʃ of the cvrʃe.~ 01:11 GT: ~Or at leaʃt, I think that'ʃ what it waʃ. My head'ʃ not particvlarly clear at the moment. I think I might be coming down with ʃomething, actvally...~ 01:11 GA: hey, you should thank beau for being really good at figuring stuff out 01:11 GA: i mean technically she probably didnt help much but hey at least shes got a sharp mind 01:12 GT: ~ʃhe tried, and that'ʃ what covntʃ. I have a lot of thanking to do.~ 01:12 GT: ~...And a lot of apologizing aʃ well.~ 01:12 GA: thank me! i gave you marriage advice! 01:12 GT: ~Thank yov for attempting to get me to marry the ancient ʃea hag, Doir.~ 01:13 GA: hey i was telling you to take it slow to give them more time to save you 01:13 GA: so helpful 01:13 GT: ~Yeʃ, that waʃ qvite clever of yov, I'll admit.~ 01:13 GT: ~...Oh, I jvʃt remembered.~ 01:13 GT: ~I have...a meʃʃage for yov.~ 01:13 GT: ~From Leon.~ 01:13 GA: oh cool 01:13 GA: did he leave me anything in his will? 01:14 GA: from your tone or whatever it sounds like hes dead 01:14 GT: ((agh wait i forgot the exact wording)) 01:14 GA: (( Mer-Leon: "Tell him he was a good friend... and I'm sorry we didn't adventure together." )) 01:15 GT: ((thank)) 01:15 GT: ~He'ʃ not dead...yet, no.~ 01:15 GA: oh 01:15 GA: what... whatd he say? 01:15 GT: ~He ʃayʃ that yov were a good friend....and that he'ʃ ʃorry yov didn't adventvre together.~ 01:16 GA: aw damn, that is such a nice thing to say 01:16 GA: and... how is he going to die? 01:16 GT: ~...Well, vm.~ 01:16 GA: saving yall in battle dramatically, right? 01:17 GA: or maybe like, sacrificing himself to fix something? 01:17 GT: ~Aha, well, perhapʃ not, not that particvlar ʃcenario, no...~ 01:17 GT: ~YEʃ, yeʃ, there we go.~ 01:17 GT: ~ʃomewhat, yeʃ.~ 01:17 GA: really? 01:17 GA: whats he doing? 01:17 GA: oh, hes giving seriad his powers, right? 01:17 GT: ~...Yeʃ.~ 01:17 GA: and then he dies? 01:18 GA: i thought he was just gonna give them and like, chill 01:18 GA: goddamnit hes dying to give his powers to *seriad*?! 01:18 GT: ~One cannot chooʃe whom he fallʃ in love with, Doir.~ 01:19 GT: ~...I fovnd that ovt rather the hard way.~ 01:19 GA: okay but hes like 50 now? and shes 13? 01:19 GT: ~I...think ʃo, yeʃ. Why?~ 01:20 GA: that's so illegal 01:20 GA: heheh just kidding i dont care 01:20 GA: if i were more volatile and committed to being dramatic id probably be angry at seriad but honestly we need all the help we can get to survive and if leon thinks this will help then we gotta do it 01:21 GA: so you guys are safe from the sea witch now? did ya stab her? 01:22 GT: ~I attempted to blaʃt her with ʃome kind of magic wand, bvt her blaʃted ʃcreen protected her. We ended vp taking the tadpole and rvnning.~ 01:23 GA: oh well, we've spent long enough on these planets, you cant gank every baddie and expect to win within the time limit 01:23 GA: you should totally nuke her palace later though 01:23 GT: ~I think I'd like that very mvch, yeʃ.~ 01:24 GA: well, if you need bombs, just hmu 01:24 GA: ive got a few 01:25 GT: ~I'll be ʃvre to keep that in mind, not to worry. 3=:3~ 01:25 GA: honestly it would probably be better if we just blew every planet up and used the rubble to build a place just for making the universe 01:26 GT: ~Bvt what abovt the conʃortʃ? We can't jvʃt deʃtroy their worldʃ.~ 01:26 GA: we're gonna reset the whole damn thing anyway dude 01:26 GT: ~...ʃtill.~ 01:26 GA: i may have completely lost any sense of morality i had but jeez ya gotta make some sacrifices 01:27 GT: ~I am determined to ʃave theʃe civilizationʃ, Doir, or aʃ mvch of them aʃ I can.~ 01:28 GA: okay, okay, do your whole hero thing if it makes you feel better 01:28 GA: even if it's completely and utterly pointless 01:28 GT: ~I jvʃt don't want to be reʃponʃible for more deathʃ than I already am.~ 01:29 GA: arent you going to do the scratch thing 01:29 GA: dooming everyone to nonexistence will be your fault 01:29 GT: ~Which iʃ why I'm going to make ʃvre they keep exiʃting.~ 01:29 GA: thats not even possible 01:30 GT: ~Libby knowʃ a way to paʃʃ throvgh the ʃcratch.~ 01:30 GT: ~It iʃ very mvch poʃʃible, Doir.~ 01:30 GA: alright then bring 20 planets (baby planets? they're fairly small) with you, im sure thats possible 01:31 GT: ~Look, we'll work ʃomething ovt, all right? There haʃ to be a way. There HAʃ to~ 01:32 GA: maybe you can make a giant portal and bring the whole session with us 01:35 GA: what were you supposed to do? something with frog fucking? 01:36 GT: ~Frog BREEDING, thank yov very mvch. We jvʃt got the key component to the proceʃʃ, actvally.~ 01:36 GA: oh cool 01:37 GT: ~He'ʃ ʃwimming next to me in a cage right now. Perhapʃ I'll name him 'Joʃʃik Jvnior'.~ 01:37 GT: ~He waʃ obʃeʃʃʃed with rainbow drinkerʃ towardʃ the end, and thiʃ fellow iʃ qvite rainbow-y indeed.~ 01:37 GA: when youre done with him, you should cook him up and make some colorful frog legs! 01:38 GT: ~Doir, NO! He'ʃ jvʃt a tadpole, have a heart.~ 01:38 GA: oh, pff, duh, he doesnt have legs yet 01:38 GA: well, just wait a while 01:38 GT: ~3=>:I~ 01:38 GA: also how do you have a heart? didnt jossik die like, not that long ago? and youre naming a shitty baby frog after him? 01:39 GA: a frog youre raising for the sole purpose of fucking other frogs? 01:40 GT: ~I - They're CHILDREN, Doir. They're hardly abovt to copvlate wildly.~ 01:40 GA: what? 01:40 GA: whyd you get baby frogs if youre going to breed them?! 01:40 GA: dude we dont have years to wait for them to grow up, you know 01:41 GT: ~*I* don't know, Leon and ʃotʃiaʃ are the breeding expertʃ arovnd here!~ 01:41 GT: ~In an entirely platonic faʃhion, Doir, before yov even ʃtart.~ 01:41 GA: heheheh 01:41 GA: is that the word they use these days? platonic? 01:42 GT: ~What exactly are yov attempting to imply here?~ 01:42 GA: idk man you said it 01:43 GA: so your sheet is completely clean now? absolutely no more curse? 01:43 GT: ~Oh, I hadn't thovght to check it. One moment.~ 01:44 GA: a million bucks on it hasnt been fully cleared 01:44 GT: ~Hvʃh, yov.~ 01:44 GT: ~Well, all the previovʃ conʃeqvenceʃ are gone, bvt...~ 01:44 GT: ~Ah, Doir?~ 01:44 GA: wait 01:44 GA: dont take your sheet out underwater! 01:45 GA: youll ruin it! 01:45 GA: oh wait, the 'magic' plot hole water. what is it? 01:45 GT: ~I already did it once and it waʃ fine. I think it'ʃ a game conʃtrvct.~ 01:45 GA: w/e 01:45 GT: ~Anywayʃ, I have a poʃʃibly preʃʃing qveʃtion to aʃk of yov.~ 01:45 GA: um okay 01:46 GT: ~...What exactly iʃ 'Inflvenza'?~ 01:46 GA: ?? 01:46 GA: how the shit did you get the flu 01:46 GT: ~What'ʃ that?~ 01:46 GA: a sickness 01:47 GT: ~A ʃICKNEʃʃ? Iʃ it ʃeriovʃ?~ 01:47 GA: um i dont think so? 01:47 GA: wow, i didnt know sicknesses showed up as consequences 01:47 GT: ~Oh dear, that wovld explain my growing headache and navʃea...~ 01:47 GT: ~Neither did I, vntil now.~ 01:48 GA: thats bullshit, if sicknesses show up as consequences, then how could anyone ever die from like cancer or whatever? theyd find it as soon as it formed! 01:48 GA: snip it out after its been less than a day! 01:48 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ a video game, Doir. Not everyone had character ʃheetʃ like we do.~ 01:48 GA: did other people not have character sheets? 01:48 GA: shit, did they even have inventories? 01:48 GA: did no one ever think to question why we did? what the hell 01:50 GT: ~Well, I know everyone on Alternia had ʃylladiceʃ. They were all aʃʃigned by the Condeʃce, thovgh, ʃo I ʃimply aʃʃvmed they were regvlation eqvipment, like ʃtrife ʃpecibi.~ 01:50 GA: okay gaping plot holes aside, you might get: a fever, a cough/sore throat, runny or stuffy nose, headaches or body aches, chills, fatigue, and nausea, vomiting, and/or diarrhea 01:50 GA: can fish get diarrhea? 01:51 GA: do you even have a butthole any more 01:51 GT: ~...I'm not particvlarly eager to find ovt.~ 01:51 GA: heheheh whatever 01:51 GT: ~Well, at leaʃt I'm not going to die, thovgh I dread to think what my ʃtatvʃ will be when the ʃea Witch'ʃ army arriveʃ in two dayʃ.~ 01:52 GA: dude if you dont know that the flu is then you might die 01:52 GA: your body might not be able to handle a sickness made for another species 01:52 GA: also i dont even know if youre carbon based?? 01:52 GT: ~Yov're not HELPING, Doir.~ 01:52 GA: what do i look like a doctor 01:52 GA: theres no cure anyway, itll just go away 01:53 GT: ~Fantaʃtic.~ 01:53 GA: i have some drugs at home if you want them, like antivirals or something 01:53 GA: which probably wont work because youre a fuckin alien 01:54 GA: you might have alien flu 01:54 GA: how could the flu virus even survive underwater??? 01:55 GA: be careful, you might get the others and/or your frogs sick 01:55 GT: ~Agh, yov're right, I ʃhovld qvarantine myʃelf.~ 01:55 GA: no, it probably cant spread through water, actually, oh wait magic water hahah 01:56 GA: anyway dont worry just watch out for the barf lmao 01:56 GA: and get plenty of rest and eat chicken soup 01:57 GT: ~...Thiʃ iʃ going to be a ʃVPERLATIVE two dayʃ.~ 01:59 GA: hahah at least youre not going to be eaten by ursula any more 01:59 GT: ~ʃhe didn't even have tentacleʃ, actvally. I'm ʃomewhat diʃappointed.~ 02:00 GA: whoa, i dont need to know what shes got under the hood dude 02:00 GT: ~Oh my GODOʃ, Doir, I meant in place of a tail!~ 02:00 GA: i know 02:00 GA: heheheh 02:02 GA: well youve got some frogs to screw each other, and whatever else you spend your time as a mermaid doing, which to my disappointment isnt 'figuring out why the water is so inconsistent and doesnt make any sense' 02:02 GA: so ill let you get back to that 02:03 GT: ~Haha, all right. I'll talk to yov later then, Doir.~ 02:03 GA: see ya later, mer-alligator 02:03 GT: ~In a while, ah...~ 02:03 GT: ~Hvman-crocodile?~ 02:03 GA: heheheh 02:03 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:03 --